Far Future - Day 9 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 9. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 9 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Far Future |Type =Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |Plant = Choice Endangered plants: Five |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |Zombie = Summoned: |before = Far Future - Day 8 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 10 (Chinese version)|EM = Eight (three ✕, three □, two ＋)}} In Normal mode, the player has to beat the zombies at Level 1. Difficulty The endangered Starfruits will be perfect for delaying zombies for sun production at first in order to protect them from a bunch of mechanical zombies later. Waves |note1 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 3 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. Bot Swarm! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = |note10 = Bot Swarm! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = |zombie13 = |note13 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie14 = 1 3 5 2 4 1 5 |note14 = Final wave. Bot Swarm! |ambush14 = }} Strategies The endangered Starfruits can take out the early zombies, but the player should have good sun production for later on. E.M.Peach should be brought due to many mechanical zombies in this level. Later on in the level, Starfruit gets showcased for 0 sun, but only for three plantings. After planting more than that amount, the sun cost will revert to its original one, which is 150. However, this showcase is only applicable on Normal Mode, opposed to Hard Mode. Gallery NewFF9M.PNG|Level menu FFDay9ChineseMidWayShowcase.png|Crazy Dave advising the player to use Starfruit later on Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Got Plantain (Banana Dancer) - Far Future Day 9 (Ep.123)|By |-| Hard mode= Far Future |Type =Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |Plant = Choice Endangered plants: Five |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |Zombie = ~ : Summoned: ~ : |before = Far Future - Day 8 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 10 (Chinese version)|EM = Eight (three ✕, three □, two ＋)}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat leveled-up zombies. Difficulty Even with E.M.Peach, the doubled health of the mechanical zombies will be pretty hard to deal with. It is best for the player to get the leveled-up Infi-nut from the star rewards and maybe another leveled-up attacking plant to finish this mode. Waves |note1 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 3 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. Bot Swarm! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = |note10 = Bot Swarm! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = |zombie13 = |note13 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie14 = 1 3 5 2 4 1 5 |note14 = Final wave. Bot Swarm! |ambush14 = }} Strategies *The strategy should be just as same as easy mode, but it is recommended to use powerful attack plants or level 2 attack plants instead, along with a leveled-up defensive plant, in which Wall-nut or Infi-nut would be easy to get. Gallery NewFF9HG1.PNG|By NewFF9HR.PNG|Level reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Got Plantain (Banana Dancer) - Far Future Day 9 (Ep.123)|By Walkthrough How would you rate this Far Future - Day 9 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Save Our Seeds (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with pre-placed plants